In one proposed structure of a vehicle, the operation of a driving motor is controlled with a corrected output command value obtained by adding an additional value set corresponding to a variation in accelerator operation amount to an output command value affected by a vehicle speed and the accelerator operation amount (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Such operation control of the motor enables adequate acceleration of the vehicle in response to the driver's accelerator operation without switchover of a drive mode.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-230101